Moon Girl
by MelodianaSwan
Summary: Melody Swan leaves her family after an horrible accident. She's going to live with her father and half-sister Bella Swan. With their arrival, the two girls are sucked into a world they never thought existed. What happens when Bella finds out about the Cullens? What happens when they find out about Melody?
1. ONE News

News

"Melody! Melody! Wake up! Wake up!"  
I grumbled, turned around and tried to hide my face under the pillow. Before I could even exhale a breath, the pillow was yanked from my head, followed by the bedding. Damn, it was cold.  
"Come on, sleepy head! It's Christmas!"  
Sometimes I wished my sister would just shut her mouth and leave me alone. But unfortunately, if she did, one of my other siblings would wake me anyway, so it was pointless to struggle against it. But since I didn't feel the need to get out yet, I stubbornly stayed in my bed, even though it was cold as fuck.  
"Geez! Melody, I know you're awake! Get out of that bed!" I could hear in Skye's voice she was close to dragging me, so I slowly opened my eyes, staring daggers at her.  
"Finally! Why are you still in bed? Everyone is up already. Even Nate!" she said, ignoring my glares. She raised her eyebrows and stood there, tapping her foot. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm just tired okay? I'll take a shower and then I'll be downstairs." I said in a small, sleepy voice. The real reason I didn't want to get out, was because today I had to tell my siblings I had to leave. This would be my last Christmas with them. For now.  
We were with ten of us. My two sisters and brother, my brothers- and sister-in-law, my three cousins and me. I was only left over.  
I picked some clothes from my closet and headed for the shower. I turned it on and stepped under the spray and after a few minutes, I felt more relaxed.

My oldest sister, Scarlett, married with Adam Bright a few years ago. They met in Medical School and both work at the local hospital. They have a son, Denim. He's thirteen years old and crazy about cars. Especially Volvo's.  
Then we have my brother Nathan. He's the 'joker' of the family. Always making fun of his baby sister - me - and enjoying his life. Three years ago, he got married to his _long_time girlfriend Layla Kennedy. Their daughter, Faith , is twelve by now. She loves shoes. It's her obsession! Always buying new ones, it keeps going.  
The second youngest is my sister Skye. If we couldn't find Skye in the dark, you should follow the lighting flashes from her camera. She captures every major moment in a picture. In college she met Chris Johnson. Their daughter Alana is eleven. She's very smart and shy, but very brave also.  
My cousins always feel like brother and sisters to me. I'm just a few years older. They think it's funny to call me Auntie Melody ,though….  
Suddenly, the water began running cold and I stepped out. I quickly dried my body and threw on a red shirt and my favorite jeans. I blew my hair dry, pulled it up in a pony tail and slowly, unwillingly, descended the stairs.  
"There you are! It's about time, baby girl!" Nate beamed at me and jumped from his seat to give me a hug. I couldn't help but feel miserable, since I was going to tell them I had to leave. I swallowed the lump in my throat and followed him to the table. I plopped down in my seat and waited for the others to join us. My siblings greeted me with a vocal symphony of 'Merry Christmas' and we sat down for breakfast. We ate together in silence, just enjoying the fact to just _be_.  
After breakfast we gathered in the living room to open presents. And after presents we went outside for a snow fight. there never was much snow in Los Angeles, but this year, we were extremely lucky. Well, they were lucky; for me it was only risky. Like always, the happy banter of my family started. Normally I'd join them, but I was trying to find the nerve to tell the news…  
_'Something is wrong.'_ I looked up to see Scarlett studying me.  
"Melody? Want to help me out for a minute?" Scar asked me. Of course she knew something was going on. I was very easy to read. Too easy.  
I nodded ad followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to speak. I nervously stood there, in my red snow boots and Santa hat, leaning against the counter.  
"Melody ,what's up? I know something is bothering you, please tell me?" she pleaded. I couldn't look her in the eye. I stared ahead of me instead. Slowly I inhaled a deep breath and ever so slowly, I exhaled it. I couldn't deny it anymore so I dropped the bomb.  
"I have to leave. I'm going to Forks, living with Dad." I said in a soft raspy voice. My sister was silent for a moment. Carefully I looked up at her only to find her face deep in thought, but obviously blocking those thoughts from me.  
"Why?"  
I sighed before I answered her question. "I can't stand it anymore. I truly love you guys, I do! But…I can't….I feel…I don't want to be so lonely any more. Hanging out with the kids is cool but, it's different. And next to that, Mom told me once that it would be better for my…development so to speak." my voice was harsh when I spoke of my mother, but I needed to clarify what I meant.  
Then Scarlett's face softened." I already thought you felt lonely. And I think Mom," I could see my sister's pain, thinking about her, "is right, but we don't want to lose you! We love you! We all do! And it's fine by me you're going back, but you do understand you have to live with Bella, right?" her last sentence was a bit hopeless. Yep, I knew I was going to live with my Dad _with_ Bella.  
Bella was our half- sister. In the middle of my parents' relationship something had gone wrong, and my Father ended up marrying Renee Dwyer. Together they had gotten a child, Isabella. She's eighteen, three years older than I am. She's going to live in Forks as well, but her reason was because her mother wanted to travel with her new husband, whom was already her fifth.  
"I know. Actually, I already talked to Dad, we already made a decision. I'm leaving next Saturday." I told her in a soft voice, feeling the tears welling in the corners of my eyes.  
"Oh honey! Don't cry! It's okay. You'll be fine. Just promise we can visit and we can call the whole time you know?" she chuckled softly. I felt a rush of relief wash over me.  
"Sure as hell, you can!" I said her giggling. She gave me a big-sister hug and spoke again.  
"Now, we have to tell the others…Oh! And does Dad already know? That it's for sure, I mean?" She walked over to the doors to the backyard while speaking and I followed her.  
"Dad already knows off course, he just wanted me to call him when I had told you. And Mom knows too... She actually asked me if it was okay to text me once in a while." I said smiling a little. Scar just nodded, ignoring me mentioning Mom, and kept walking until we found the others. They noticed us and stopped their snow fight, waiting for Scarlett to speak. It was always funny when they did that, like Scar was some kind of leader or something, which she probably was, since she was the oldest. She took care of us when Mom couldn't. I was going to miss a mother figure in my life from now on.  
"Hey Sweeties, listen up. Melody has some news to share. I'd like it if you let her speak first before you go arguing." she gave them a stern look and I already heard the curiosity in their minds. After her 'speech', she nodded at me, encouraging me to tell them. I took a deep breath and told my family the whole story, from why till when.

Later that evening, I already started to pack some stuff. I only needed to pack the things I brought over to Skye's, since me and my siblings were staying at their house for Christmas and winter-break. At home, where I live with Scarlett and Adam – correction, _lived_ – I'd pack the rest.  
I'd called my Father earlier and he was genuinely happy that I was going to live with him. He already told me that I didn't had to worry about my new bedroom – A woman in Forks ,apparently, was an interior designer for a living and she would design my room. I was surprised they even had an interior designer in Forks. Charlie - I prefer to call him that, even though he doesn't like it  
- asked me which colors I liked and if I wanted carpeting or wooden flooring. I answered him that I liked royal blue, deep purple or hot pink, and that I'd like wooden flooring but that carpeting would fit me, too. The other things I left for the designer to figure. I also agreed with him to send my belongings by plane. It wouldn't be very easy to drag all of that.  
Telling my other siblings went easier then I had thought. I was afraid that they would prevent me from going, especially Nate. He was always Mr. I-take-care-for-my-little-sister-don't-mess-with-me, and he could be very convincing. He was angry and pretty upset, although he told me to go, because he knew it would be better for me to get away from the cuddling couples and grieving memories for a while. He actually didn't say that out loud, but it was perfectly clear for me.  
I sat down on the bed letting my head fall in my hands, sighing deeply. Sure, I was glad to go live with Charlie, and I knew my brothers and sisters were going to visit me once in a while, so I wouldn't really miss them too much, but I was a little concerned about the 'Bella is going to be there too' thing.  
Bella was Charlie's fourth daughter. There had been a time that my parents kind of divorced. I don't really understand the situation, but it was obvious that they weren't together any longer. My Dad married shotgun with Renee Dwyer, a whimsical woman from Phoenix. With her he had gotten Isabella Marie Swan. Less than a year after Bella´s birth, they divorced again. Renee hated Forks and wanted Charlie to go live with her in Arizona, but he didn´t want to leave, because of us. She didn't like his choice and left him the following day, and took Bella with her. I don't really know what happened after that. What I do know, is that my parents got back together and…made…me. So, here I am.  
I let myself fall backwards against the mattress, rubbing my eyes roughly. The fact that I had to live with Bella kind of freaked me out. Okay, she was my half-sister, we were kind of look-a-like, but from the inside she was so much different than me. I didn't really like it to look like her, but I truly loathed it, that I automatically looked like Renee. It was creepy since she's definitely not my mother. And she never will be. Renee Dwyer is a selfish bitch. Always judging people, nagging people, always wanting to be the focus of interest. It makes me sick how she treats other people. And Bella was kind of the same, but yet still different. But I was sure she would change at some point. Renee, her mother, was always being sweet, shy and polite from the outside, but her thoughts always told the opposite. Suddenly I feared that Bella and I had to share a bedroom. Yes, we got along, even though I knew she didn't like me that much, but still… Nah, I think Charlie would understand that we need our privacy, especially with me there.  
"Baby Swan? Already done with packing? Want to join us? We're watching some movie." I opened my eyes, which I had closed during being lost in my thoughts, and saw Layla, my sister-in-law, standing in front of me, smiling shyly.  
_'I hope she joins us, Nate is pretty upset…'_ she turned her eyes towards me _'Melody please? Let us enjoy your presence for as long as we have you here.' _She looked a little teary eyed. I knew I had hurt them, and I hated myself for it, but it was time to think about myself for once. I nodded at her and followed her downstairs. Together with my family, I made this Christmas perfect. I tried to push away the unpleasant thoughts and enjoyed the last few days in LA before I would leave northward.  
I went shopping with my sisters and went to a baseball game with my brothers. My cousins wanted to bake cookies, cake and pie and I loved them for it. I was going to miss those little crazy kids. Even though I was their aunt, it felt more like we were siblings. Maybe that was because I was much younger than Skye, Nate and Scarlett. Hell, Scar was thirteen years older than me and her own son was two years younger than me. It made sense. I was in between my adult siblings and my not-yet teenage cousins. A weird situation. And I'm wondering, where do _I_ belong, forever?


	2. TWO Forks

_*Would everyone who flies with Alaska Airlines to Seattle SEA head for the custom authorities? Have a nice flight.*_

"Well, I have to leave for customs now…I...I'll call when I'm at SEA." I shrugged and tried to sound casual, but I was nervous. I was going to leave the place where I grew up for the most part. And even though I liked Forks, I was going to miss the sun. In the Washington state, beneath a cover of clouds was the small town Forks. It was almost raining every day there.  
"Yeah,..you probably should. Please say 'Hi' to Dad for me, would you?" Nate was scratching his scalp. It was a poor habit he always did when he was…nervous? At home I'd said my goodbyes to the rest of the family. Denim, Faith and Alana were agonized by the fact I was leaving. It pained me so much to hurt them...Scarlett, Skye and Layla had been so supportive. They even joked about me finding my 'Prince Charming'. As if that would happen, even though I wanted it so much. The boys, Chris and Adam, just said they'd be looking forward on seeing me again. I was too.  
Then out of nothing, my brother literally yanked me from the floor beneath me hugging me for dear life, leaving my legs dangling numb in the air.  
"Nate! Breathe! Air! PLEASE!" I managed to choke out. Seriously, the guy needed to think about his strength if he wanted to hug me. He chuckled and almost dropped me on the floor. I stumbled backwards a little before he steadied me.  
_'Poor Baby Swan, forever and always the klutz…'_ the brown-haired devil was grinning at me.  
"I love you Bro, I'll call you later!" with that I kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the customs. Before I went through the gates, I turned around once more, but Nate was already gone.

The flight from LAX to Seattle took an hour or five, from there I had to take a small plane to Port Angeles and there would Charlie pick me up and we would drive the last hour to Forks. Charlie told me on the phone that Bella already arrived yesterday so it wouldn't be all stress in the little house.  
When I got off the plane, stumbling and tripping the whole time, it was raining already. Yep, I definitely had said goodbye to the lovely sun. Charlie waited for me while I searched for my suitcases – I had a lot of clothes with me, even though there were things I couldn't wear with this kind of weather, but a vest or long sleeved shirt will do wonders. Charlie greeted me and hugged me awkwardly. We both weren't really comfortable with expressing our feelings, so it was a little weird. We walked to the car in silence, at least I thought _'car_' but of course, Charlie wanted to drive his Police Cruiser, since he was the Police Chief himself.  
_'Oops…hope she doesn't mind going with the cruiser…maybe I should buy another car? Oh, wait it's not necessary since..'_ Why would my father shut me out? He looked at me, and I raised an eyebrow. He smiled - his thick, black mustache raised in the corners - and shook his head. Nope, I had to wait then I guess.  
The car drive was pretty quiet, despite a few sentences about the weather. When we drove into town, I began to recognize it here and there. I've been here before, but it was years ago. The last five years, Charlie would visit us in LA. We finally arrived at the little house where Charlie lived since he was alone. The house where I was born, stood a few miles away from town. I don't know if it's still there, but maybe I can visit it sometime then.  
We stopped In front of my Father's house, my house now too, and together we picked up my suitcases from the trunk. I carried three big, blue, suitcases with me. The whole trunk was full, it just fitted snugly.  
"Melody, let me take this one, it's heavy and you- " before he could even finish his sentence, I already had picked up the two suitcases. Yes, they were heavy, but I could handle it. He looked at me wide-eyed and I just rose my eyebrow quizzically.  
_'It looks like you got stronger since the last time I saw you! Are you already…you know?'_ he studied my face and appearance for a minute, especially my eyes. But those were still the same. The same light-caramel, golden color they always had been. Off course they would change colors sooner or later. I shook my head 'no'. I would explain it later, but right now, wasn't the right time to do so.  
We dropped the suitcases in the living room, since Charlie wanted to show me my bedroom first. I followed him up the stairs. On the end of the staircase was the bathroom, which we had to share with the three off us. on the left side of us, was a door with 'Isabella' on it. It was painted in elegant letters, with swirls on the end. Obviously Bella's room. On my right, was another door. On this door stood 'Melodiana' . The letters were different than the ones form Bella's door, but those fitted me better. My Dad gestured for me to open the door and I did. I swung it open and gasped in surprise.  
At the end of the room, was a large window. It was in line with the door. Surrounding it, were hanging white, lace curtains. Like I preferred, the color of the left wall, was Royal Blue. The opposite wall was white. Against the blue wall, stood my new bed. The bedding was also white with blue swirls on it. Against the white wall were a dresser, desk and surprisingly, my piano. Those were from steel, silver or grey colored. It all fitted together, and I truly loved it. I'm going to hug this designer-woman!  
"Wow! Dad, this is absolutely awesome! We seriously have to thank this designer!" I smiled broadly at him, and his face colored slightly red. _'Really? I mean,…you like the desk and dresser? I chose them….and eh-'_  
"Dad it's beautiful. And I'm surprised my piano is here already,..and my other belongings too! Thanks Dad! I'm going to drag my suitcases in here and unpack." I stormed out of the room, but not before kissing him on his cheek, which made him blush even deeper.

I quickly unpacked my stuff, placed every piece of clothing in my new dresser, all my shoes – and I had a lot of them- on the destined shelf and pictures and other decorations on my nightstand. Charlie had asked me what kind of pizza I liked and I went to call Nathan that I was in Forks. After that, I hopped down the stairs, feeling pretty good, actually. But before I could sit down at the table, I saw something what made my good mood die down. Bella.  
"Melody! I haven't seen you in a while!" she hugged me. She fucking hugged me. I hated it. We liked each other, but she always wanted to be the 'boss'. Like I was her twin and I needed to listen to her. Oh, Hell no! The best part of it was, that she didn't have a clue about my gift. The only reason I let her 'act', was because of Charlie.  
"Yeah, missed you too, sis…" I managed to say, almost feeling the venom literally flooding. She smiled at me, but in the meantime she was thinking about ridiculous nicknames for me. Charlie called from the hall that the pizza was here, and we ate together.

Later that night, I fell upon my new bed, clenching and unclenching my fists. The whole time during dinner, my sister was talking non-fucking-stop! It was crazy. I roughly rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, before sighing audibly. I stood up again and stripped down to my panties and threw on my pajamas. Good thing my sisters and me went shopping before I left. Sure, I had enough pajamas, but they were a little too cold. For tonight I chose the grey ones: grey long-sleeved shirt and a bottom with white, horizontal stripes. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth in the bathroom and crawled under the covers. As I looked at the ceiling, I saw the fairy-twinkle lights hanging across the room. It made me smile because fairies where mythical creatures, they didn't exist. It made me think about myself…the thought made my smile change into a scowl. I sighed again.  
Suddenly I was thinking about my mother. When I got off the plane earlier today, I had texted her, letting her know I was in Washington. She didn't text me back. She never did. I felt the knot in my stomach return.  
Why did she leave us, just when we needed her? Why did that damn accident have to happen? Why did she hurt us? I though back to the day that they told me. Memories off Scarlett and Skye, crying and screaming shot through my head. It had been horrible to see that. I didn't understand it completely. I was just five years old at that time. Another memory came back. An eighteen year old Scarlett trying to explain it to me, in that 'baby-language'. The hurt I had seen in her eyes. The anger and frustration that gleamed behind it. It was heart wrenching and painful to see her struggle so much. How she tried to tell me that my mother was dead. Dead.  
I cringed again, while I tried to blink away the tears before they could spill over. I rolled over in my bed, needing to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. I shook my head, letting the terrible thoughts and memories disappear. Long after that, I fell into a restless sleep.

I heard a weird shuffle and frowned. Then I heard another shuffle. I felt something stroking my hair. Or better said; someone. _'Look at her. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps…still my baby girl.'_ Then, Charlie's hand was gone and after a few more shuffles, I heard to click of the door. I smiled a little at the great affection he had for me. Not just for me, but for all of us. For his family, his children, his grandchildren. He loved all of us dearly, even though we were so different. The man must have had a tough live, dealing with all this crazy nonsense. I slowly opened one eye and then the other. Normally I needed to adjust the light, but since it was already raining- or never stopped – I could open my eyes without flashing light shining in them. Even though that was quite nice, I missed the sun. At home I would've thrown on my favorite yellow sundress, hopped downstairs, picked a pancake Layla made every Sunday morning, and got outside for a little sunbathing and a good book. I missed it already. Now I had to think about what I could do today. Maybe I could draw, or read a book. I could watch a movie or listen to music. Perhaps I was allowed to play the piano for a while? There were quite a lot possibilities and I decided to just do all of them today. I took a glance at my alarm clock and saw it was already eleven o'clock. I would have likely nine hours to entertain myself before I would go to bed again. Time to get out of the damn bed and get dressed for a rainy Sunday.

Bella and I had made lunch, because it was pretty late for breakfast. Charlie went for the La push reservation to one of his friends. I never felt comfortable at the reservation, that's why I never went with them when I still lived here. But I was curious, though. Maybe I could accompany my dad the next time.  
I asked Bella what she was going to do today. She told me she was just going to read a book or two, Skyping with her friends from phoenix en maybe listen to some music. Out of politeness she asked me the same.  
"So, What are you going to do, then?"  
"Oh, just, reading, drawing, listening to some music, play the piano…nothing special, really."I answered.  
_'please, let her play a little average! I can't handle it if it's false!'_ I needed to contain my laughter when I heard that.  
"Please, say you actually can play?" she asked with a grin. This time I was able to laugh en I told her that that wouldn't be much of an issue.  
The rest of the Sunday, was quite peaceful. The only thing you heard was the rustle of the wind, the tapping of the rain and now and then you heard the sound of turning pages. At least, that's what I heard.  
Charlie got home at six and we ate fish. He was telling us that it was Harry Clearwater's 'famous fish fried'. The whole time during dinner he would tell a story about when they were fishing. He looked so happy when he told us, laughing, about that one day Billy Black fell out of the boat. That was before Billy got in a wheelchair.  
After the dishes were done and we'd watched some baseball, for Charlie, I got upstairs for bed. I dressed for the night en crawled on the soft mattress, letting it swallow me into the cushions.  
Charlie told us that we would go to Forks High School tomorrow. He already signed us in. I was afraid of how the students would react, since I looked quite different. What would they say about my eye-color? I decided not to wear the brown contacts, since I hated them, and nobody knew me here, so I could leave them. A good thing was; My eyes were already changed into the dark black holes. But still…that could raise suspicious too. And what would they think about my hair? I liked my hair of course, but maybe the folks in a small town like this, didn't appreciate it?  
My hair was dark brown and fell upon my waist. The ends of the waves, were blond. It's been like this since I can remember. And my gift? Oh God, I would hear everything they thought or gossiped about. Maybe I needed to keep myself on the background, it would attract less attention, but still, I didn't really like to be the focus of attention, especially because I'm dangerously clumsy too…  
I felt a single tear slip across my flushed cheek. I touched it with my finger and looked at the drop. I sighed again, turned around to shut the twinkle lights and buried my face into the pillow. The following day would be hard, but I'd survive it. After a few minutes, I fell asleep, dreaming about nothing.


End file.
